


Теперь никто не сделает тебе больно

by wakeupinlondon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по просьбе Арьи Якен спасает Сансу из Королевской Гавани</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теперь никто не сделает тебе больно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no one can hurt you now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399929) by [bryndentully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryndentully/pseuds/bryndentully). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2013 для команды PLIO.  
> Беты: darkling, Aizawa и belana.

Виз уже три дня как мертв.

Замок и его обитатели быстро возвращаются к привычному ритму жизни: в конце концов, Виз был всего лишь младшим стюардом — не о чем переживать.

У Арьи остается последнее имя. Вокруг столько людей, заслуживающих смерти и страданий, что ей сложно сходу сделать выбор, и она слоняется по замку в облике служанки по имени Ласка, исполняя свои обязанности.

«Последняя жизнь должна этого стоить, — думает Арья, перебирая в уме кандидатов. — Последняя жертва должна быть важной, значимой, она должна вызвать волнения и беспорядки, должна на что-то повлиять».

Таясь тенью среди обожженных стен Харренхолла, Якен ждет. Он тоже беспокоится.

Арья мучается и тревожится, кляня себя за непредусмотрительность: из стольких злодеев она выбрала двух совсем незначительных, а теперь осталось лишь одно имя. Сперва ей хочется назвать сира Григора Клигана, затем — короля Джоффри, хотя все три дня после смерти Виза она собиралась указать на Серсею. Как-то вечером она почти подходит к Якену, чтобы прошептать имя Пса, но передумывает, неожиданно засомневавшись. Две ночи спустя Арья все еще никого не выбрала. Она останавливается на сире Илине и тут же отказывается от этой мысли. Арья засыпает, снова и снова повторяя свой список.

Якен говорит: только смертью можно расплатиться за жизнь. Но чья смерть принесет ей радость, а не сожаление?

Арья просит Пирожка помочь с выбором, заменив людей из списка едой. Она требует, чтобы он выбрал то, чем готов питаться до конца жизни. Но Пирожок только пугается и в конце концов убегает от нее на кухню. От Джендри тоже мало помощи: он почти не слышит Арью из-за шума в кузнице и вообще с ней не разговаривает, потому что она спасла из огня Якена, Роржа и Кусаку.

— Девочка должна сделать выбор быстрее, — время от времени оказываясь рядом, шепотом напоминает ей Якен. — Одно имя. Ни больше, ни меньше.

— Знаю, — каждый раз отвечает она.

От монотонной уборки четыре дня подряд в голову лезут не имена, а воспоминания. Санса бежит за ней по коридорам Винтерфелла, хихикая вместо того, чтобы браниться. Во дворе Бран наблюдает, как Робб и Джон тренируются. Рикон повизгивает на руках у матери. Лорд Эддард смотрит сурово, увидев, как Арья и Санса лежат на полу и задыхаются от смеха, поскользнувшись на воде, разлитой слугой.

От мыслей о доме у Арьи болит сердце: кажется, будто с тех пор миновали сотни лет. Она бы все отдала, лишь бы снова их всех увидеть — Джона, леди Кейтилин, Брана, Робба, Рикона и даже Сансу. А ведь Санса совсем близко. Королевская Гавань, конечно, дальше Риверрана, но не так далеко, как Север.

Если бы только она увидела Сансу, пусть всего лишь на мгновение. Арья бы сделала реверанс, и извинилась за все свои проступки, и обняла сестру. Два года разлуки сделали их разными, как солнце и луна, но, несмотря ни на что, в них обеих течет кровь Старков.

Расстроившись от воспоминаний, Арья вновь принимается за уборку.

***

Прошел месяц с тех пор, как Якен предложил отплатить ей за спасение, и почти две недели с их последнего разговора. Каждый день, прежде чем исчезнуть в кузнице, Джендри молча кивает ей в знак приветствия. В Харренхолле все по-прежнему, разве что голов на пиках благодаря стараниям Бравых Ребят стало больше. Лорд Тайвин тянет время, собирая военные советы, вместо того, чтобы идти в атаку. Солдаты продолжают переругиваться из-за пустяков, и воздух над ланнистеровским войском будто дрожит от нетерпения.

Арья начинает переживать: Якен больше не станет ждать.

А потом, услышав жалобы на северян в тюрьме замка, она наконец находит решение и выбирает имя. И принимается за работу с таким воодушевлением, что стражники смеются в голос.

Она терпеливо ждет Якена, сидя на соломенной кровати и слушая храп товарищей. Он появляется в полночь.

— Человек видит. Человек знает, — говорит Якен, двигаясь быстро, как олень, и тихо, как тень. — Человек должен отдать долги, да?

Арья кивает.

— Человек выполняет свои обещания. Человек хотел бы услышать имя от Ласки, Арри, Арьи. Еще одно имя, и с этим будет покончено.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог спасти мою сестру, — заявляет она.

— Девочка шутит. Девочка ведь говорит о долге смерти.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог спасти ее, — повторяет Арья, продолжая стоять на своем. — Иначе я назову твое имя.

В комнате будто становится холоднее. Снаружи ухает сова.

В глазах Якена отражается что-то, похожее на тревогу. Он достает из складок туники кинжал, и Арья впадает в панику. Не собирается же он и правда убить себя?

— Значит, девочка говорит серьезно, — бормочет Якен с непонятным выражением лица. — Девочка лишится своего единственного друга.

— Друг бы мне помог, — возражает Арья. — Я назову имя после того, как ты приведешь ко мне Сансу.

— В Харренхолл? — скептически спрашивает Якен. — В замок с безумным козлом и львом с огромным прайдом?

Об этом Арья еще не думала. Привозить Сансу в Харренхолл — то же самое, что кинуть мышь в змеиную яму. Арья со своими обстриженными волосами, лошадиным лицом Старка и способностью скрывать свою личность может оставаться незамеченной, однако девушке вроде Сансы — настоящей леди — не продержаться и дня. Лорд Тайвин не позволит ей уйти, а солдаты... Картинка заставляет Арью вздрогнуть. Она видела, какие ужасы могут сотворить люди сира Григора, слышала страшные истории от слуг и полностью им поверила. Если с Сансой что-нибудь случится, Арья никогда себе этого не простит.

А вот Риверран... Риверран близко, и замком правит ее лорд-дедушка. Втроем они успеют убежать, прежде чем их отсутствие обнаружат. Варго Хоут и Бравые Ребята еще не вернулись, Тайвин, судя по настроению солдат, на поле боя в ближайшее время не собирается. Скрыться от преследователей будет непросто, но вполне возможно.

— Ты можешь привезти ее в Риверран, — наконец отвечает Арья. Якен морщится.

— Это слишком долгое путешествие, девочка.

Арья вспоминает, что Йорен забрал Якена из подземелий Королевской Гавани, и вряд ли ему захочется возвращаться в город. Однако она безрассудно настаивает на своем:

— Но тебе придется.

Якен лишь смотрит на нее с неодобрением.

— Я могу позвать Джендри, — в отчаянии предлагает Арья, хватаясь за последнюю соломинку. — Кузнеца. Он поможет.

Якен насмешливо улыбается и, помолчав, кивает. Арья с облегчением выдыхает.

— Человек может... отложить уплату долгов, — признает Якен и укоризненно добавляет: — Красный Бог будет недоволен.

— Скажи ему, что мне жаль, — предлагает Арья. В ответ Якен Хгар смеется.

— Он знает, Арья из дома Старков. Он знает.

***

— Человек слышит твои молитвы, девочка. Человек будет говорить. Девочка выслушает.

Санса вздрагивает и, отвернувшись от сердце-древа, замечает незнакомца. Даже в богороще ее донимают стражи Джоффри. Король не отличается снисходительностью, любые его прихоти должны исполняться.

Незнакомец не из Королевской Гвардии, он одет в цвета Ланнистеров. Сняв шлем, он внимательно наблюдает за Сансой. У него худощавое лицо, а на плечи спадают длинные волосы — рыжие с одной стороны и белые как снег с другой. Доспех незнакомцу великоват и застегнут неправильно, но ему это, похоже, не мешает. В отличие от послушных солдат, у него осмысленный взгляд умного человека. Свободного человека. На мгновение зачарованная его необычной внешностью, блеском жизни в его глазах, Санса встает:

— Я... Я не имела чести быть с вами знакомой, сир, — осторожно начинает она, вставая навстречу, хотя он ничего ей не приказал. Странно.

Незнакомец склоняет голову.

— Человек имеет честь быть Якеном Хгаром из вольного города Лората.

«Он служит не королеве», — понимает Санса. Серсея Ланнистер вверяет безопасность Королевской Гавани людям с Западных земель и рыцарям с юга, уроженцам Вестероса. Сложно определить цель прихода этого человека по его акценту и стилю речи. Что человеку из Лората и Эссоса нужно от нее, дочери предателя? Зачем облачаться в броню цвета Ланнистеров лишь ради того, чтобы поговорить с Сансой Старк, девушкой, чья семья восстала против Железного Трона?

— У человека есть для тебя подарок, — через минуту отвечает Якен. Санса настороженно наблюдает, но он не достает меч и не поднимает руку для удара — значит, это не очередной урок Джоффри. — Человек должен исполнить долг.

— Долг? — озадаченно переспрашивает Санса. Ее охватывает любопытство: в отличие от королевских гвардейцев, Якен — настоящая загадка. Какова его цель? Неужели он планирует похитить невесту короля?

— У твоей сестры долг перед Красным Богом. Человек почти его вернул. Она попросила человека спасти тебя.

Санса моргает, больше пораженная его манерой выражаться, нежели смыслом сказанного.

— У моей сестры? — восклицает Санса, наконец, поняв. — Нет, она...

— В Харренхолле, — перебивает ее Якен. — Человек должен доставить тебя в Риверран.

— Риверран, — повторяет Санса. — Но я не могу. Джоффри, королева... Они меня поймают и жестоко накажут, — испуганно добавляет она.

— Человек знает, как уйти незаметно, леди Санса.

— Как? Повсюду стража, за мной постоянно наблюдают.

— На следующий день ты уже не будешь Сансой из дома Старков, — обещает Якен, медленно протягивая ей руку, словно приближаясь к раненому животному. — Возьми мою руку, девочка. Возьми мою руку, и человек отведет тебя к сестре. Человек вырвет тебя из львиного логова, и ты никогда не вернешься обратно. Клятва сестры девочки и ее долг Красному Богу — тому залог.

У Сансы нет друзей в Королевской Гавани. Здесь она постоянно начеку и не может никому доверять. Для шутника Якен слишком уж сильно внушает доверие, однако Серсея может использовать его, чтобы обмануть Сансу и дать ей ложную надежду. Но королева слишком занята организацией защиты против войска и кораблей Станниса Баратеона, а значит, этот человек не лжет.

Хотя...

Арья пропала до того, как их отцу отрубили голову. Шанс на то, что Арья выжила, мал, но сестра всегда любила заводить друзей в самых разных кругах, особенно на пути в столицу. Могла ли Арья встретить этого лоратийца и послать ей на помощь?

Судорожно вздохнув, Санса переводит украдкой взгляд на садящееся солнце, на залив Черноводной, на подножье Великой Септы Бэйлора, где она стояла, наблюдая за казнью отца, а жители Королевской Гавани орали, чтобы Эддард Старк умер смертью предателя. А потом берет Якена за руку. Она касается его пальцев, решив довериться ему, каким бы маленьким и боязливым ни было это доверие. Пальцы у Якена в мозолях.

Он дает ей пузырек, и Санса подносит его к глазам, изучая темное содержимое.

— Выпей это перед сном, милая девочка, — шепчет Якен, превращаясь в лучах заходящего солнца в тень. — Ты проснешься с новым лицом. Встань пораньше, оденься просто и выйди к септе. Человек сразу же проводит тебя в Риверран.

Сансе удается кивнуть — неуверенно, отчаянно и с надеждой.

***

Арья не сидит без дела после того, как Якен исчез в ночи, исполняя обещание.

Пирожок и Джендри оба недовольны, но вскоре сдаются под ее взглядами и угрозами. Арья организовывает побег для всех троих, не в силах их оставить.

Побег проходит как в сказке: они без усилий находят лошадей, избавляются от часовых, незаметно проскальзывают через неохраняемые ворота и легким галопом устремляются на свободу. Башни Харренхолла остаются расплывчатым пятном, темные и бесформенные под дождем.

Они должны ехать быстро: Варго Хоут любит отлавливать беглецов. Лорд Тайвин Ланнистер может послать за ними погоню или выступить в бой в любой момент — несомненно, в этом направлении. «Чем быстрее мы доберемся до Риверрана, — решает Арья, — тем лучше». Даже Пирожку передается ее беспокойство: он подгоняет свою лошадь, стремясь ехать как можно быстрее. Джендри мрачен и угрюм, но Арья чувствует его тревогу, словно он ждет неприятностей.

Ориентируясь по украденной карте, Арья движется на запад.

***

Санса просыпается от боли в голове, в глазах и ушах. Ее бросает то в жар, то в холод, а кожу покалывает, словно чья-то призрачная хватка изо всех сил тянет за корни волос и царапает горло. Живот сводит судорогой, его то распирает, то он сжимается до спазмов. Наконец боль сменяется жжением, и Сансе остается только ждать, заглушая крики подушкой.

На рассвете все заканчивается. Санса ощупывает лицо и чувствует, что кожа стала грубой, шероховатой и... старой. Она спрыгивает с кровати и хватает со стола зеркало.

Санса нерешительно проводит пальцами по высушенной щеке. Из зеркала на нее смотрят пустые карие глаза, а на голове поредевшая полуседая шевелюра. Бесцветные губы раскрываются от шока, и становятся видны два пожелтевших зуба. Ведьма. Она заснула юной девой, а проснулась пожилой каргой.

«Это просто страшный сон, — думает Санса. — Я не могла стать настолько уродливой».

Сама не замечая как, Санса скидывает на пол пузырек — и вздрагивает от звука разбитого стекла. Она недоуменно смотрит на осколки, пытаясь вспомнить, откуда он там взялся. Якен! Якен Хгар! Ее спаситель! Вчера он обещал доставить ее в Риверран. «Он говорил правду», — понимает Санса. Он тот, за кого себя выдает, и совсем скоро она вновь увидит Арью.

Страх и возбуждение делают Сансу неуклюжей. Она неистово просматривает свои платья и выдергивает из ящика самое старое. Ткань поношенная, истрепавшаяся, и подол платья размохрившийся, но она должна выглядеть неброско и неблаговидно, так что этот наряд подойдет.

Санса оставляет все свое имущество — все платья, расчески, наряды — и быстрым шагом выходит из комнаты.

В Красном Замке очень тихо, словно все вокруг вымерло. Неуверенной походкой Санса идет к септе — ноги совсем не слушаются, а внутри все дрожит от напряжения. Гвардейцы спят на своих постах, и никто не обращает на нее ровным счетом никакого внимания. Она больше не является собой, и это кажется странно волнующим. Пройди мимо нее королева, она бы не заметила Сансу и, возможно, даже не удостоила бы ее презрительной насмешкой. Сансе Старк не привыкать к издевательствам, но никому нет дела до болезненной старухи, медленно бредущей из замка с ликующей, немного безумной улыбкой на лице.

Путь до септы оказывается неблизким. Добравшись до нее, Санса переводит дыхание от усталости. К ней подходит какой-то мужчина, и лишь по бело-рыжим прядям на висках она узнает в нем вчерашнего гостя. «Возможно, он специально их оставил, — думает Санса, — чтобы я смогла отличить его от остальных стариков». В любом случае, Якен Хгар изменился так же сильно, как она сама. Он целует ее нерасчесанные волосы — жест неожиданный, но приятный — и вновь сутулится.

— Человек видит, — многозначительно объявляет Якен, кривя беззубый рот в усмешке. Он старый, грязный и неприметный, и одет в какие-то тряпки и ветхие кожаные ботинки. — Человек знает.

«А ведь мы подходим друг другу», — ошеломленно думает Санса. Она приехала в этот город истинной леди, а покинет его сообщницей преступника, сбежавшей прямо у короля из-под носа. Ее спаситель не рыцарь и не Робб, которого она так долго ждала, зато он — кто-то достойный. Друг. Друг Арьи, конечно, но ведь Якен стал союзником и для Сансы.

— Девочка желает уйти, — произносит Санса и тут же спохватывается, что стала говорить, как Якен. Он лишь довольно посмеивается.

— Человек понимает.

***

— Арри, мы едем уже целую вечность, — ноет Пирожок, дрожа от холода. — Долго еще?

— Не знаю, — кажется, в сотый раз отвечает Арья, вновь сверяясь с картой. Она чувствует, что Джендри буравит взглядом ее спину, но не подает вида.

Они уже достаточно далеко от замка, так как скакали несколько часов без перерыва, Арья даже стала покачиваться в седле и от усталости была не в силах держать глаза открытыми. Джендри настоял на привале, но отдых был недолгим и не помог восстановить силы.

Джендри едет позади, внимательно глядя по сторонам. Он смог достать только два кинжала — для себя и для Арьи. На Речных землях, кишащих бандитами, они вряд ли послужат хорошей защитой, так что Джендри взял на себя основную часть обязанностей по разведке.

Арья их самопровозглашенный лидер и проводник, но справляется она плохо. По ее расчетам к этому времени они уже должны были доехать до Высокого сердца или, по крайней мере, выехать на юг к Бурливому водопаду. Так почему они еще не на месте? Найдут они какое-нибудь убежище или их поймают до этого?

Арью очень беспокоит возможное преследование, что их в конце концов догонят и снова возьмут в плен. Она лезет из кожи, чтобы избежать подобной участи, но ее усилий может оказаться недостаточно. Они не смогут убегать от Варго Хоута вечно — или сира Григора, если и он ведет поиски.

Чувствуя, как желудок завязывается в узлы, Арья жалеет, что не помогла Пирожку унести больше еды. Он успел взять немного, и фрукты и черствый хлеб кончаются ужасающе быстро. Можно выйти на охоту, но это отняло бы драгоценное время, которого у них и так мало.

Когда наступает ночь, Джендри предлагает сделать привал. Пирожок нетерпеливо соглашается. Арья вызывается дежурить первой и упрямо настаивает на своем, пока Джендри не уступает. Через несколько минут Пирожок уже храпит; Джендри еще немного ворчит, но в конце концов ложится спиной к Арье и тоже засыпает. Арья сидит в тишине, привалившись к дереву, и скользит пальцем вдоль лезвия кинжала.

Лошади, фыркнув пару раз, успокаиваются, и их мягкое дыхание сливается со звуками леса. Слышно уханье совы и шелест листьев на ветру. Осенний холод опускается на лагерь. Арья притягивает колени к груди — прохладный ветер вызывает у нее мурашки. Она почти засыпает, как вдруг слышит вдалеке какой-то шум.

Арья резко распахивает глаза; Джендри немедленно садится, будто и не спал лишь мгновение назад. Пирожка приходится пнуть, чтобы разбудить, и он уже собирается пожаловаться, но переводит взгляд на Арью и замолкает. Лошади фыркают, беспокойно перебирают копытами и бьют хвостами. Шум повторяется, и Арья вскакивает на ноги.

— Сядь, — говорит Джендри. — А то тебя увидят.

Шум приближается, усиливаясь, превращаясь в рычание.

— Если это человек, — поспешно поправляет Джендри. Пирожок в ужасе распахивает глаза и пятится к лошадям.

— Стой, — предупреждает его Арья, всматриваясь во мрак. — Они хотят съесть не тебя, а лошадей.

— Кто? Кто хочет съесть лошадей? — взвизгивает Пирожок.

— Волки, идиот.

«Целая стая», — предполагает Арья, внимательно всматриваясь в темноту. Она чувствует себя на удивление спокойно. Люди в Харренхолле часто жаловались на рассвирепевших волков, утверждая, что они больше не боятся человеческого запаха и нападают на каждого встречного.

Лошади беспокойно двигаются и суетятся. Джендри и Пирожок пододвигаются ближе к Арье. Рычание раздается со всех сторон, волки моментально окружают их лагерь. Арья видит, как около дюжины волчьих морд открывают пасти, обнажая острые белые зубы. Стая продолжает приближаться.

— Арри, — шепчет Пирожок.

— Тихо, — умоляет его Джендри.

Самый большой волк выходит вперед, склоняет голову набок и пристально смотрит на Арью большими светло-желтыми глазами.

— Нимерия, — потрясенно выдыхает Арья.

***

— Где мы находимся? — спрашивает Санса, украдкой взглянув на Якена. Он держит поводья, решив не ехать в седле, а идти рядом.

— У Черноводной, леди Санса. Недалеко от Каменной Септы, — Якен насмешливо изгибает губы.

— Король Роберт победил в сражении в Каменной Септе, — отстраненно вспоминает Санса, пытаясь сдержать зевок.

Они покинули Королевскую Гавань уже несколько дней назад и сбросили маски приблизительно в трех лигах от города, когда никого не было поблизости. Якен создал им новые личины, и теперь Санса полная и невзрачная, со спутанными каштановыми волосами и ямочками на лице. Сам Якен худой, высокий и загорелый, с беспорядочно торчащей бородой.

Санса внимательно смотрит по сторонам каждый раз, когда они выходят из леса. Фермы разорены, деревни заброшены, а в небесах кружат стервятники. «Война никого не пощадила», — с грустью отмечает Санса, когда они огибают перевернутую повозку с фруктами. Владельца повозки нигде не видно, лишь стая ворон наблюдает голодными глазами за Сансой и Якеном. Санса переводит дыхание, увидев свисающее с дерева безжизненное тело с покачивающимися руками и ногами. Глаза выклеваны — видимо, недавно у ворон был небольшой пир.

— Валар моргулис, — бормочет Якен и поясняет, почувствовав замешательство Сансы: — Поговорка, распространенная по ту сторону Узкого моря, миледи. «Все люди смертны».

— Но так жестоко? — шепчет Санса.

Якен задумывается.

— Девочка должна понять... Война всегда жестока. Война причиняет страдания, война не знает милосердия. Она не прощает и не забывает, и никогда не заканчивается. Иногда она затихает, — и тогда воцаряется мир, — чтобы быть продолженной в другое время и другими людьми. Еще многие будут повешены, многие умрут. И этот человек, — добавляет Якен, оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на труп. — Лишь один из многих, леди Санса из дома Старков.

— Что он совершил? — интересуется Санса.

Якен Хгар лишь пожимает плечами, немного щурясь от солнца.

— Человек не знает.

Какое-то время они идут молча, затем Сансе приходит в голову одна мысль.

— Где Арья с тобой познакомилась? — неожиданно спрашивает она, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть собеседнику в лицо.

Якен смеется.

— В Ночном Дозоре. Человек был завербован в Ночной Дозор и путешествовал вместе с маленькой милой Арьей... Или Арри, как она себя называла.

«Арья никогда не испытывала недостатка в остроумии. Почему же она им не пользовалась, когда приходилось вести себя как леди?» — размышляет Санса.

Они остаются в Каменной Септе на несколько дней, чтобы отдохнуть. Видно, что жителям любопытно, но ведут они себя учтиво и делятся едой и питьем после того, как Якен передает владельцу трактира горстку монет. Никто не задает вопросы фермеру с женой, приехавшим в город с им одним известной целью.

Пасмурным утром через три дня они выдвигаются на север.

Они также останавливаются в Полом Холме и в Шеррире. В замке Желуди их гостеприимно приветствуют и говорят, что всегда рады людям вроде них. Санса не понимает, на что намекает леди Смоллвуд, пока та не упоминает преступников и Братство без Знамен. «Королеву всегда злили новости об их набегах», — припоминает Санса. По слухам, их лидер — Берик Дондаррион, человек, в которого Джейни Пуль безнадежно влюбилась на турнире Десницы. Погрузившись в воспоминания, той ночью Санса говорит меньше, чем обычно.

Еще один долгий день в дороге, и впереди виднеются очертания холма Высокого сердца. Торжественный и жуткий, он возвышается один среди пеньков чардрев, вокруг ни души.

— Мы ведь не разобьем лагерь здесь? — шепчет Санса, вспомнив, как жители Каменной Септы говорили, что это место проклято, и в нем обитают злые силы. Якен качает головой, неожиданно улыбнувшись, и указывает на деревья. Санса прослеживает его взгляд. Из-за деревьев медленно выходят три мальчика в компании огромного волка, который держится ближе всего к самому маленькому из них, словно защищая.

— Якен?

***

— Милая девочка, — Якен проводит рукой по лицу ото лба до подбородка. Черты его лица меняются, волосы снова становятся рыжими с белым. Кожа частично смягчается, лицо вытягивается, плечи расширяются, худощавое тело становится сильным и мускулистым. Вновь став самим собой, Якен искривляет губы в усмешке.

— Как ты это сделал? — Пирожок открывает рот. Джендри хмыкает, явно не впечатлившись.

— Это трудно? — спрашивает Арья.

— Не труднее, чем взять новое имя, — отвечает Якен, — если знаешь как.

— Научишь меня?

— Если хочешь учиться, ты должна пойти со мной.

— Нет, — восклицает девушка позади Якена, заговорив впервые за все это время. — Нам надо в Риверран.

Арья прищуривается. Она почти забыла этот голос, но он практически не изменился, хотя внешне сестра совсем на себя не похожа.

— Санса? — осторожно спрашивает Арья, опасаясь в это поверить.

Девушка кивает. Якен проводит рукой перед ее лицом, и оно начинает меняться. Глаза становятся светлее, превращаясь из карих в голубые глаза Талли, нос, подбородок и щеки меняются; лицо Сансы вновь становится хорошеньким и миловидным. Волосы окрашиваются в рыжий, падая на плечи темно-рыжими завитками, как у их матери; спина Сансы выпрямляется, и она встает в полный рост, оказываясь почти на шесть дюймов выше, чем раньше. Арья не видела ее со дня казни отца. Это было так давно. Что произошло с Сансой с тех пор?

Ее сестра благодарно улыбается Якену. Тот наклоняется и целует ее руку, очаровательный как никогда.

— Вы леди, — неожиданно говорит Джендри. Пирожок старательно становится на одно колено. Арья пинает его.

— Она же не королева, — ворчит Арья, неожиданно чувствуя вспышку раздражения при виде этого зрелища.

— Почти, — парирует Санса. Арья с трудом удерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Пойдем, балда. Нам надо идти.

Санса тут же подбегает к ним и робко улыбается, когда Нимерия принимается обнюхивать ее руку.

Якен остается на месте, держа в руке поводья. 

— Якен, ты идешь? — спрашивает Арья. — Риверран в той стороне.

— Человеку не место в Риверране.

— Почему? — Санса расстроена не меньше Арьи. — Вы же спасли меня, сир.

— Это было условие сделки, миледи, — отвечает Якен, впрочем, он тоже выглядит подавленным. — А теперь, — добавляет он, выжидающе глядя на Арью. — Человеку нужно имя. Красный Бог ждал достаточно.

Арья беспокойно переминается с ноги на ногу. Это ее последний шанс что-то изменить. Но кого выбрать? Чья смерть заставит Робба и северян поверить в победу, заставит бороться еще яростней? Не какая-то мелкая сошка, как две первые жертвы. Имя должно стать мечом, отрубающим змее голову: без головы тело не сможет функционировать. Такого имени нет в ее списке, но неожиданно Арье в голову приходит вариант, который она ранее не обдумывала.

— Тайвин, — твердо произносит она. — Тайвин Ланнистер.

Санса охает. Выражение лица Джендри сложно понять, но в нем определенно проскальзывает мрачное одобрение. Улыбка Якена по-настоящему зверская, и Арье это нравится.

Якен забирается в седло и снова меняет внешность, превращаясь из лоратийца в грязного бродягу из Блошиного Конца. Арья ловит себя на мысли, что ей жаль с ним расставаться.

— Стой! — кричит она, подбегая к лошади Якена и всматриваясь в его новое лицо. — Ты научишь меня менять внешность?

— Если хочешь учиться, ты должна пойти со мной.

— Куда?

— Далеко, за Узкое море.

— Я не могу, — с грустью признает Арья. Если она уедет, спасение Сансы из Королевской Гавани будет напрасным: Риверран совсем близко, и Робб и леди Кейтилин должны быть там. Она так долго этого ждала и не может сейчас уехать с Якеном Хгаром. Она не сможет вынести взгляд Джендри и молчаливое неодобрение Сансы. Даже удрученный вид Пирожка ее останавливает.

— Тогда нам придется расстаться, — говорит Якен. — У меня тоже есть свои обязательства. Еще одна смерть, и все закончится. Три имени, три смерти по просьбе милой Арьи из дома Старков, и человек искупит свой долг перед Красным Богом.

Якен наклоняется и кладет ей в ладонь железную монетку.

— Возьми ее, милая девочка, но не трать: она не предназначена для покупки лошадей или еды. Если придет день, когда ты захочешь найти меня, дай эту монетку любому браавосцу и скажи ему такие слова: «Валар моргулис».

— Валар моргулис, — повторяет Арья.

— Все люди смертны, — бормочет ее сестра. Она все еще ждет на другом конце поляны вместе с Джендри и Пирожком. Якен улыбается Сансе и окидывает ее взглядом, значение которого Арья не понимает. Ее сестра немного краснеет.

— Пожалуйста, Якен, не уезжай, — умоляет Арья, сглатывая комок в горле. Улыбка Якена становится еще печальнее.

— Якен теперь мертв, как и Арри, и Ласка, и я дал обещания, которые должен сдержать. Валар моргулис, Арья Старк. Повтори еще раз.

— Валар моргулис, — повторяет она, и чужой человек в одежде Якена кланяется ей и уносится прочь, исчезая так же быстро, как и появился.

Арья так и осталась бы стоять, если бы Джендри ее не окликнул.

— Пошли, пора ехать, — хрипло объявляет он. — Сюда, миледи, — обращается он к Сансе, немного застенчиво протягивая ей руку. Арья кивком велит Пирожку идти следом. Нимерия преданно бежит позади Арьи.

— В Риверране есть кухня? — с надеждой спрашивает Пирожок. Впереди Джендри складывает руки в замок, помогая Сансе забраться в седло.

— Должна быть, — отвечает Арья, отводя взгляд от них и от мальчика, которому когда-то угрожала смертью. — Может они позволят тебе стать поваром.

Сияющий вид Пирожка не может ни унять боль от потери Якена, ни смягчить раздражение от вида Сансы и Джендри, обменивающихся улыбками, — черт возьми, Джендри ее друг, а не Сансы, — но этого достаточно, чтобы заставить Арью улыбнуться в ответ.

 

***

— Спасибо, — бормочет Санса.

— За что?

Санса нервно теребит рукав. Мальчики и Нимерия ищут ветки для костра в лесу возле Камнегонки, Риверран всего в часе езды от их лагеря.

— За то, что спасла меня, — признается Санса.

— Я тут ни при чем, это все Якен.

— Но идея была твоя.

— И что с того?

Прежняя Санса оскорбила бы ее, закатила истерику и гордо удалилась в компании Джейни Пуль. К новой Сансе Арья еще не привыкла, настолько та спокойная и тихая. Арья не знает ее, как не знает и человека по имени Якен Хгар. Санса перебирает пальцами, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова.

— Если бы не ты, я бы никогда не смогла сбежать, Арья, — мягко отвечает Санса. — Я рада, что ты послала Якена.

— Ну что ж, — неловко признает Арья. — Не за что.

Санса кивает и вновь прячет руки в рукава. Хоть она и ехала на одной лошади с Джендри, за всю дорогу она не проронила ни слова, вела себя тихо, как мышка.

— Почему ты меня не обзываешь? — любопытствует Арья. — Арья-лошадка, Арья-надоеда... Почему ты молчишь?

— Есть прозвища пострашней, — медленно отвечает Санса, и выглядит она при этом куда старше, чем раньше. — И куда худшие поводы для злости.

Дальше Арья не расспрашивает. Возвращаются Джендри и Пирожок, с полными руками веток. Даже Нимерия держит две в зубах.

Ночью Санса спит слева от Арьи, прижавшись к ней, словно в старые добрые времена в Винтерфелле. Арья достает из кармана железную монетку и водит пальцем по выпуклой поверхности. Интересно, как скоро Тайвин Ланнистер упадет замертво к ногам Якена. Отравленный суп, косо пущенная стрела, неудачный шаг на лестнице... Он может умереть и завтра, и в течение года. Скорее всего, раньше: Якен очень упорен.

«Хорошо», — думает она.

Арья бережно кладет монетку обратно в карман и касается руки Сансы, наконец позволяя себе почувствовать облегчение от присутствия сестры. Она в порядке. Санса в порядке. Они снова вместе, и их мать всего лишь в часе пути, и Робб, возможно, тоже, если повезет. Война еще не закончилась, и список забывать рано, но сегодня Арья может спать спокойно.

— Сир Григор, — устало начинает она, обещая однажды покончить со всем списком. — Дансен. Рафф-Красавчик. Полливер. Щекотун. Сир Илин, сир Меррин, королева Серсея, король Джоффри...


End file.
